Differences
by Hollow Minded
Summary: Tears stained Sasuke's pale cheeks. Nothing would ever be the same again. B-Day fic.


Konnichiwa minna-san !! Ano…this is my first birthday fic so be gentle when reviewing kudasai. If you like it, I'll try doing b-day fics more often…depending upon who's birthday it is, of course. Also my first angst fic so, as I previously stated, be gentle.

Ano…so read on. ALL BUT FLAMES ACCEPTED AS USUAL !!!

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke woke up to the birds chirping and wind chimes giving off beautiful and gentle music as they blew in the wind. He sat up and looked at the calendar on the wall. This day was always a special day, in his opinion, or, at least he used to think such thoughts. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. His pale face was slightly red and his eyes were puffy from crying. His usually well kept hair was a tangled mess. He sighed and wordlessly performed his regular morning routine; brush his teeth, take a shower, brush his hair, then change into his clothes.

He then walked across the hall into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon with green tea. This action caused a rift in his routine. What also caused a rift was that it was eerily quiet in the Uchiha residence. Usually his mother would call him down to breakfast around this time; he would sit across the table from his father, who would be reading the newspaper and sipping green tea. He would usually say "Ohayo, otou-san" and his father would nod in response. Then, no less than 10 minutes later, his brother would walk in and sit between him and his father. He would say "Ohayo, nii-san" and his brother would smile and respond with "Ohayo, otoutou."

And by this time, he would be finished eating and getting ready for class at the Ninja Academy. But that was in the past, bad what's in the past, stays in the past.

Sasuke finished his food and began washing his dish and cup. When finished he left the kitchen to his basement to pray. He lit the incense and kneeled. He shut his charcoal orbs slowly and became lost into his thoughts. This action caused a third rift in the morning.

Around this time, he would usually be walking towards the Ninja Academy, usually saying hello to Auntie and Uncle and have a small chat before leaving the Uchiha district. But, like I said before, the past ins in the past.

When he was finished praying, he stood up and walked out the front door and towards the back of his house, picking up some water lilies on the way. They were his mother's favorite. There were a series of small gravestones, most made by him, of anonymous people there. He found it emotionally straining to write all of the names. Before going any further into the makeshift graveyard, he took a deep, calming breath and braced himself. He then took slow steps towards his destination. He made an abrupt stop in front of two very specially designed gravestones. He placed a couple of flowers one the one towards his right. It read:

Mikoto Uchiha

Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend

Rest in Piece

June 1 - November 4*

Age 35

Then he left some of the grave to his right. It read:

Fugaku Uchiha

Beloved Husband and Father & Respected Leader

Rest in Peace

August 16 - November 4*

Age 40

Sasuke knelt before the graves and cried silently. He then remembered the last time he celebrated this day. He smiled in melancholy.

"_Okay, Sasuke-kun," his mother Mikoto said, placing a big cake in front of Sasuke smiling face, "Make a wish and blow out all the candles." Sasuke looked up and smiled brightly at his mother, who smiled back just the same. Sasuke then looked up at his brother, Itachi, who was smiling a small smile at him, then at his father, Fugaku, who had his usual scowl on his face. Although when Sasuke smiled at him, he noticed the corners of his lips move upwards slightly._

_Then Sasuke looked down at his cake. It had white frosting and blue frostings as a border. On it was the Uchiha emblem with writing saying "We Wish You The Best, Sasuke" in blue. It also had six candles. He closed his eyes._

I wish my family would be with me forever.

_Then he blew out the candles. His mother started cheering then kissed him on the cheek, his brother clapped and patted him on the head in a congratulatory fashion, and his father crossed his arms and nodded in his approval._

_It was the best day in little Sasuke's life._

With tears still streaming down his cheeks, he ran back into the house and into his room. He shut the door and started crying incessantly.

It was July 23rd.

He would be turning 8 today.

It would've been another great day if Itachi let Kami grant his wish.

XOXOXOXO

I almost cried writing the end *sniff sniff*

*-I made up this date of the massacre. Since it was after the whole Kyuubi incident I though "It has to be after October 10th." And since they thought the Uchiha was the cause of said incident that the elders would need time to decide what to do, hence it being November. Just thought I needed to clear that up.

I dedicate this to my cousin Jenn 'cause it's her birthday also.

HAPPY B-DAY JENN AISHITERUZE !!

OWARI AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT !!

Sincerely insincere,

Yukia-chan


End file.
